One Last Dance
by DatHuntressGirl
Summary: Socially awkward Annabeth Chase has dreamed of college almost her entire life. But, fitting into a new atmosphere isn't really working out well for her. She never really thought about falling in love. Mainly because she didn't really believe in it. But, she finds herself falling for Percy Jackson. Will her first love end in heartbreak? Based on One Last Dance by R5.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She didn't know the way to her dorm. Normally, Annabeth would have asked for a map at the front desk but with all the nervous energy inside her, she totally forgot to ask. Her dad had come to drop her off at New York University and left her at the entrance of the main building. She looked down at the paper in her hand. Room 394. Dragging her luggage behind her, Annabeth made her way back to the front desk.

The receptionist seemed to be preoccupied on the phone. When Annabeth approached the table the receptionist looked up and seemed to recognise Annabeth.

"Are you Annabeth Chase?" she asked.

"Yes." Annabeth said. "How do you know?"

She smiled. "I was in the graduating class at Goode three years ago."

Suddenly, Annabeth seemed to recognise her. The dark hair and sky blue eyes _did_ look familiar.

"Silena Beauregard?" Annabeth said. "The lead cheerleader?"

Silena nodded. "Yes."

"Wow." Annabeth said. "Um . . . May I have a map of the school?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Silena opened one of the drawers of her desk and got out a map.

"Here you go." She smiled warmly at Annabeth. "Welcome to NYU. And if you need any help, you can always come to me, Annabeth."

"Thanks." Annabeth smiled and she headed in the direction of her dorm.

She didn't expect a boy to be in her dorm. Well, he wasn't really alone; a girl was there too, which Annabeth guessed was her roommate. Both the girl and the boy seemed to have dark hair. The girl had strikingly electrifying blue eyes and the boy had deep sea green eyes. His hair was messy- as if he had just gotten out of bed and he looked about Annabeth's age whereas the girl looked a little older and she had a punk rock edgy look. Annabeth assumed they were probably a couple.

She silently stepped inside the room and dumped her backpack and suitcase on the bed. She could feel the couple's eyes at the back of her head when she was trying to unpack a few of her things. They didn't say a word about her but she heard the boy tell the girl that he was leaving and silently, he left the dorm.

Annabeth was a little glad he left. She wasn't used to new people and socialising. Of course, the girl had to stay behind. Annabeth felt a little awkward as she was unloading her backpack. The girl ignored her and plugged in her earphones and silently listened to some music. In a way, Annabeth was glad the girl didn't try to make any conversation with her. She was already nervous as it was about needing to stay at a dorm for the next few years. She would have probably hyperventilated from the pressure of moving to a dorm, meeting someone new _and_ having to put up a conversation with them.

The girl started to pay attention to her. Annabeth could feel her staring.

"Hey, do you need some help?" She asked. She was already by Annabeth's side, without her earphones on.

"Um, thanks." Annabeth mumbled, trying not to make eye contact with the girl.

They silently unpacked Annabeth's belongings. Annabeth put up a few posters which she had packed. There were also a few of her blueprints of her architectural designs which she had worked really hard on.

"I'm Thalia by the way," The girl said after they were done. She held her hand out and Annabeth reluctantly shook it, just to be polite.

"Annabeth."

"Are you coming to the Welcoming Party tomorrow night?"

"I don't think so. I'm not really the party type."

"Oh, come on! You should come. I'll take you there."

"What makes you think I'll agree with you?" Annabeth narrowed her eyes a little.

"It isn't a request. I'm making you come no matter what."

Annabeth scowled. "Yeah. That'll happen."

"I'm serious." Thalia said. "Something tells me you need to loosen up a little. I could _see_ the way you were acting just moments ago. You were all awkward and flustered."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, irritated. "Why do you care, anyway?"

"I don't," Thalia said. "But it's my duty, as part of this year's welcoming committee to ensure that the freshmen are comfortable in their new environment. But apparently, you're just not co-operating."

"For someone in the welcoming committee, you're awfully rude and pushy." Annabeth retorted.

Thalia glared at her. It was menacing but Annabeth pretended that she wasn't intimidated by her.

"Atleast I'm not a socially awkward loser." Thalia said angrily.

Annabeth glared back at her and they had a glaring match for about a minute. Thalia eventually gave up and grunted and stomped out of the dorm. Annabeth let out a breath which she didn't know she was holding. _This_ was why she wasn't used to socialising. It put way too much pressure on her.

She tried to forget about what had just happened with her roommate. She cleared her mind and brought out one of her textbooks for her architecture class. She cleared her mind and brought out one of her textbooks for her architecture class. Annabeth always liked reading ahead. It gave her more time to relax than fret about studying in the last minute for a test.

Thalia didn't come back to the dorm. She didn't even come back when it was time for dinner. Secretly, Annabeth was worried if she had struck on a nerve. She didn't want to have to share a room with someone who was already starting to despise her and think she was a freak.

Annabeth didn't want to go to dinner. She shuddered at thought of a crowded hall packed with college students and people she didn't even know. In high school, she always had her lunch outside in the school courtyard and only had a couple of friends who she barely talked to. She was always out casted as the nerd of the school and she was often a target for bullies to pick on.

Her stomach grumbled. She didn't have any food with her to satisfy her hunger so she was forced to go to the dining hall. She grabbed some money and the novel she was reading- Attachments by Rainbow Rowell and went to the dining hall.

No one seemed to turn and stare at her in the dining hall. She stood in line to buy some food and then tried to search for a place to sit. Almost every single table was occupied by people and there was an almost empty one which was occupied by one guy. It was Thalia's boyfriend. Annabeth weighed her options- she could go back to her dorm and eat or stay here and sit at the table where the dark haired boy was sitting at. Thalia wasn't there with her boyfriend so she guessed that she must have gone back to their dorm. Annabeth didn't want to face Thalia at the moment so she went for the latter.

"May I sit here?" Annabeth asked the boy at the table.

He turned around and looked at Annabeth. "Uh . . . yeah. Sure." His voice was deep and sexy. Annabeth had to stop herself from swooning a little.

Annabeth quietly sat opposite the boy and flipped open her book. She read a page before she was interrupted by the guy sitting opposite her.

"You're Thalia's roommate, aren't you?" He asked her.

Annabeth looked up from her book and her eyes came in contact with his sea green eyes. "Yeah. And you're Thalia's boyfriend, right?"

The guy pursed his lips like he was trying not to laugh out loud. "No." Annabeth could hear the hidden amusement in his tone. "She's my cousin."

"Oh." She said. It sounded like a stupid reply to her. A minute of silence passed between them. Annabeth felt a little unsettled. She could feel him staring while she was trying to eat her dinner.

"What's your major?" He asked.

"Architecture. What about you?" She asked.

"Oceanography." He replied. He smiled slightly. His phone buzzed and he checked.

"Thalia isn't coming to dinner." He said after checking his phone.

"Oh?" Annabeth said."Is it she always like this with new people? Rude and hostile?"

He raised an eyebrow. "With new people? Not all the time. She may get pissed off sometimes, but she'll come around. I know my cousin."

Annabeth felt herself ease a little. It felt more comfortable to talk to him now.

"I'm just worried that she might hate me. We got off on the wrong foot a few hours ago and she hasn't come back to the dorm yet."

"I know. She told me. And she doesn't hate you. She's in the dorm right now, actually. I think she wanted to apologize."

She looked down at her hands. "Yeah."

"You know, you should come to the party. I'm going. It's supposed to be for the freshman only but the others also come just for the fun of it."

Suddenly, the idea didn't really sound so scary anymore. If this boy was going then it probably wouldn't be so bad. She could probably just engage herself in a conversation with him and forget about all the people around her.

"I guess . . ." She said.

He grinned. "What's your name?"

"Annabeth Chase," She said.

"I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." He held out his hand. Annabeth shook it and suddenly, she felt a jolt of electricity go through her. Percy seemed to notice it to and he quickly retracted his hand away. His cheeks reddened and he looked away. Annabeth seemed to be blushing too. She quickly finished the rest of her dinner and got up to leave.

"I should be going." She told Percy. "It was nice talking to you . . . Percy."

"It was nice talking to you too . . . Annabeth." He smiled when he said her name. "Bye." He said as she was walking away. Annabeth waved back. She liked the way he said her name. It sent a tingling sensation down her spine.

Thalia was waiting in their dorm. She didn't glare at Annabeth when she came in; instead, she grinned.

"Hey." Thalia said.

"Um . . . hi," Annabeth said awkwardly.

"Look, I know we didn't really hit it off but we're going to stay under the same roof so, we should at least be in speaking terms with each other."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "So . . . no apology?"

Thalia scowled and huffed. "Fine. I'm sorry, Annabeth. Is that okay?"

Annabeth smirked. "Yeah. It's okay, Thals."

Thalia rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Do _not_ call me that."

"I didn't call you 'That', I called you 'Thals'," Annabeth smirked evilly.

Thalia glared at her play fully. She then put her arm around Annabeth's shoulders.

"I have a feeling we're gonna be great friends, Annie."

Annabeth groaned.

~o0o~

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"No," Annabeth said as she came out of the bathroom. Thalia was trying to find Annabeth a dress to wear for the party. The so called dress was skimpy and only just covered Annabeth's ass. It had a dipping neckline which showed too much cleavage for Annabeth's liking.

The dress would have been a perfect fit on Thalia. The dark haired girl was at least three inches shorter than Annabeth, with a curvier body and a smaller frame. Even with her small appearance, Thalia still managed to look intimidating. With her dark punk make up, she gave off a do-not-mess-with-me vibe.

"Come on, Annie!" Thalia protested. "You look good."

"No, I look like a stripper." Annabeth said. She stepped into the bathroom again so she could change into her regular clothes, but Thalia pulled her back.

"At least wear this underneath." Thalia handed Annabeth a pair of black netted pantyhose.

"Like that's going to make my outfit look less skimpy." Annabeth said.

"Just wear it," Thalia said. "Oh! And you can wear this on top. Here." She handed Annabeth a leather jacket.

Annabeth sighed. "Fine."

The party was pretty wild when Annabeth and Thalia got there. Almost everyone seemed to have some amount of alcohol in their system. Annabeth started to feel self conscious ever since she stepped inside the building. The party was being held in one of the boys' dorm buildings. Drunken college kids were dancing, yelling, running around or making out in some corner.

"Do you want to get a drink?" Thalia yelled over the music. Annabeth shook her head. Thalia shrugged and walked off to get herself a drink. Annabeth had found it a bit odd that Thalia didn't go against Annabeth and get her a drink. She hugged her jacket (Or Thalia's) around her. She pushed past some teenagers dancing, trying to find someplace she can sit down and hide herself from the drunken kids around her.

In all honesty, Annabeth had never been to a party before. It gave her too much social anxiety. When she walked by a bunch of guys, they wolf whistled at her and one of them even grabbed her ass. She felt her face go red. She was too angry to be embarrassed. On impulse, she grabbed the guy's wrist and judo-flipped him. He landed with a thud on the floor and his buddies immediately came to rescue. They didn't seem to notice Annabeth so she quickly slipped away from that area. Nobody seemed to notice that she had just judo-flipped some guy, so she tried to forget about what just happened.

"Annabeth?" A voice yelled from behind her. She turned around to come face to face with Percy Jackson.

"Hey." She said.

"Let's go somewhere else." He said. Annabeth nodded. Percy took her by the elbow and led her away from the crowd and the loud music.

Even as Percy was dragging her away from the dancing college students, she felt anxious. The dress rode up most of the time and she kept having to pull it down. Occasionally, she would find some guy staring at her legs or her butt. Annabeth had never really been confident about her body. She found it a bit odd that guys were staring at her. She had never really gotten much attention from the opposite sex before. As flattering as it was, Annabeth still found it uncomfortable.

Percy led her out of the party area into a small balcony. The music was a little softer now and it didn't hurt Annabeth's eardrums as much. A gentle breeze blew in the balcony. Annabeth could tell how late it was, it was probably almost midnight. Her eyelids started to droop a little. She had wanted to go to bed when Thalia had annoyed the crap out of her and made her get dressed.

"I thought you wouldn't show up," Percy said.

"I can't not show up. Thalia wouldn't let me stay back," Annabeth said.

He chuckled. "Yeah. Thalia has her stubborn ways."

A silence fell between them. It wasn't awkward, but more of a companionable silence. Annabeth gazed outside to the sleepless city of New York. Even during the dark hours of the night, the city never seemed to be silent and calm. It was so much more different from her hometown in Virginia.

Over all the buzzing, Annabeth heard a slow song start to play from inside. She didn't recognise the song but she liked it. She closed her eyes and listened; trying to concentrate on the music and nothing else. Not the fact that she was just assaulted a few minutes ago or that she was in a party- one of the things she _hated_.

"May I have this dance?" Percy suddenly asked. He held out a hand to her so that she could take her. Her cheeks reddened slightly. It was not that she hadn't danced with a guy before but she barely knew Percy and she just felt it would be too . . . intimate. She let herself take his hand anyway.

They started to sway slightly to the music. She tried really hard not to step on his toes. She felt really anxious, and tried not to make eye contact as she focused on the music.

His fingers cupped around her chin to tilt her head up. She had no choice but to look right into his eyes. They were deep gorgeous orbs that held the entire ocean. She had to stop herself from swooning a little.

He grinned. "Hey."

"Hey." She grinned back.

All of a sudden a drunken Thalia burst in through the balcony door.

"Heyyyy Annieee!" She slurred. Her unfocused eyes shifted to Percy and she smirked. "Were you two about to kisss?"

Annabeth's eyes widened. "What? No!" She pushed herself away from Percy. She didn't make eye contact with him; instead she focused her gaze on Thalia. She glared at the drunken girl.

"Don't deny it Annieee!" Thalia put her arm on Annabeth's shoulders. "You two were making goo-goo eyes at each other just a few seconds ago!"

Annabeth groaned. She checked her watch and decided that it was better to take Thalia back to her dorm then. She turned to Percy.

"I really need to take Thalia back. I'll see you later, Percy." Before he could reply, Annabeth dragged a protesting Thalia out of the party. It felt good to be out of a noisy atmosphere with the stench of alcohol in the air.

"You soooo like him!" Thalia yelled when they got out of the party.

"Shut up Thalia." Annabeth groaned. She somehow managed Thalia from not talking about Percy for the rest of the way to their dorm. But, that didn't stop her from yelling out random things and getting strange looks and glares from the passersby. When they finally got to their room, Annabeth made Thalia sit down and got some water for her.

"No!" Thalia refused when Annabeth handed her the glass of water. "Give me more vodka."

"Thalia, you need to sober up." Annabeth insisted. "Drink"

There was a sudden knock on the door. Annabeth went to go and get it. It turned out to be Percy. At the sight of him, Annabeth turned a bit red; remembering what happened at the party.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. The hallways were a bit dark and she hoped that he could not see the blush on her cheeks.

"You guys left all of a sudden. And it also looks like you might need some help." Percy's gaze shifted to Thalia who was sitting on her bed and puking what was left in her gut out on the floor.

"Ew." Annabeth cringed.

The both of them had cleaned up and sort of gotten rid of the smell of Thalia's puke. During the time they were cleaning up, Thalia passed out on her bed. When they were done, Percy said that he needed to go back to his dorm.

"Thanks, Percy." Annabeth smiled at him, leading him out to the door. "It's been a crazy night."

Percy smiled at her. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah."

After he left Annabeth immediately changed into her jammies and crashed into her bed.

~o0o~

 **I've been really busy lately so, I haven't exactly been able to update. I hope you guys like this chapter. I will be updating next week.**

 **Please review! :)**


End file.
